1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas-fueled electric lighter, and more particularly, to a lighter wherein an improved switching device is employed with a stable electrical connection for safely energizing an electric ignition circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in a gas-fueled electric lighter which has an electric ignition circuit with a spark gap, a switching operator is slidably or reciprocably provided on an outer surface of a lighter casing and is so constructed that the operator may actuate a switching device and a gas outlet valve by one series action. Such construction is, at a glance, convenient for use but it is very dangerous to keep the lighter, for example, in a user's pocket due to unexpected sparks and sequential fuel ignition under the operation of the switching device incurred by a careless touch on the operator. Further, in such a conventional lighter, one of the contacts of the switching device is arranged on the operator and a lead from one pole of a power source is directly connected to the operator or a return spring of the operator by means of a solder. This connection, however, has the possibility of snapping the lead wire under the influence of percussion at the time of actuation of the operator. Also, because of the soldering process or the like, much time is required for the assembling of the relevant components. Further, the conventional lighter is provided with a flame opening which is always exposed to the atmosphere. This makes a switching operation more unstable because of the impossibility of preventing dust or another impurity from entering into the casing and from adhering to a contact point of the switching device.